


L'étranger à l'armure de feu

by Renasy



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Customize Shepard, M/M, Old Romance, Vancouver, mShenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renasy/pseuds/Renasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay Shepard est en état d'arrestation à Vancouver sous l'oeil avisé du Major Alenko. Il se rend sans faire d'histoire, cependant les émotions se bousculent dans la tête de Kaidan. Il ne reconnait pas totalement l'homme qu'il aime et pourtant il le sent que c'est lui.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	L'étranger à l'armure de feu

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est aussi disponible sur: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8552269/1/L-%C3%A9tranger-%C3%A0-l-armure-de-feu  
> C'est une ancienne histoire que j'ai décidé de charger sur AO3.

Il était là, le sourire plein aux lèvres, levant doucement ses mains gantées sans aucune protestation, sans aucune résistance Il brillait de mille feux dans cette armure rouge qui le sciait à merveille, faisant bouillir d'excitation mon sang. La légende revenue d'entre les morts.

Le xxxx, à 15h48 Jay Shepard fût placé sous arrestation. L'officier à ma droite lisait d'une voix haute et monotone les charges retenu contre lui, rajoutant par la même occasion ses droits, tandis que l'officier sur ma gauche se dirigea vers lui, plaçant ses mains derrière son dos, le menottant. « Vous êtes officiellement destitué de votre rang de commandant, soldat Jay Shepard ». Déclara l'officier sur ma droite. Il me fixa de ses yeux verts brillant et ardent, attendant sans doute une réaction de ma part, mais je n'en fis rien, je restai silencieux, le scrutant silencieusement du regard, me demandant si l'étranger face à moi était bien celui que j'aimais, celui que j'avais enlacé, celui à qui je murmurai sans cesse : Shepard… me perdant dans sa chair, écoutant son souffle chaud et haletant contre mon oreille, et si ce regard et ce sourire si familier à mes sens n'étaient que tromperie.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de ma part, Shepard réprima son sourire et me dévisagea avec un regard brulant et haineux qui me donna des frissons dans le dos. L'étranger s'éloigna. J'entendis ses pas lourd s'éloigner peu à peu de moi, devenant presque inaudible. Je repris mon souffle, jusque-là coupé lorsqu'il me transcenda de son regard.

Où était-elle passée ? Cette longue cicatrice sur son œil ? Cette longue cicatrice que j'avais caressée du bout de mes doigts lorsqu'il m'avait conté qu'il se l'était fait sur Torfan en affrontant un butarien. Où étaient passés ces années où je me languissais de lui ?

Un des officiers qui attendaient mon signal, racla de sa gorge me faisant sortir dans mes sombres questionnements. Je me retournai, le fixant du regard, il était brun, aux yeux verts, mais ce vert n'exprimait rien à mes yeux, ce vert me semblait fade et terne. Attendant passivement mes ordres, le soldat me lançant un salut militaire, que je répondis doucement mais fermement « repos, soldat »

A 16h10, je me dirigeai vers le bureau du conseiller Anderson. Tapotant sur sa porte, il me dit d'entrer. Je m'exécutai et referma la porte derrière moi.

\- Ah. Major Alenko, c'est vous ! Répondit-il avec un sourire. Topo ?

\- Le commandant Shepard a été placé sous surveillance dans la salle D24.

\- Très bien. Soupira-t-il soulagé. Je craignais qu'il n'y ait quelques complications..

\- Tout s'est bien déroulé, le commandant Shepard n'a imposé aucune résistance, conseiller.

\- Bien. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Ça…va. Je crois.

\- Je suis désolé que vous ayez été mis en charge de son arrestation. Cela a dû être éprouvant pour vous, fiston.

Je fis un sourire à Anderson et secoua doucement de la tête, disant doucement qu'il fallait absolument que cela soit moi qui soit en charge de cela et personne d'autre. Anderson me fixa avec beaucoup de concerne et me fit signe de m'asseoir. Je m'exécutai et me laissa aller. Otant les barrières du protocole, mais toujours aussi poliment, je lui exprimai que cela avait été assez dur de le faire mais qu'il le fallait et que si c'était à le refaire, je le referai. Il me fit un sourire compassionnel, comme un père écoutant les confessions de son fils et je sentis un poids se relâcher en moi. La sensation de suffoquer et d'être tourmenté s'en alla progressivement. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues heures à discuter de « Shepard » ainsi que de la certitude d'Anderson qu'il était bel et bien le Shepard que nous connaissions tous. Le Port-étendard conciliant et pragmatique à ses heures.

Deux mois s'écoulèrent avant que je ne puisse apercevoir Shepard à nouveau. On lui avait accordé une pièce intime et bien n'aménagé rien que pour lui. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous, humain, nous ne doutions pas de Shepard, nous ne doutions pas de ce qu'il disait à propos de l'arrivée des Moissonneurs. Ce n'était pas un délire sorti tout droit de son imagination juste après qu'il avait été mis K.O par la balise prothéenne sur Eden Prime. Non. J'y étais. J'ai vu. J'ai entendu. J'ai compris. Et j'y ai témoigné devant la cour martiale pour certifier que Shepard ne délirait pas.

Ceci étant dit, Shepard avait le droit de circuler dans certaines zones de l'ambassade et était toujours accompagné du lieutenant James Vega, un espèce de latino, grand et bien baraqué, qui semblait plus qu'un toutou qu'autre chose. Shepard avait les cheveux semi-long, c'était étrange de le voir ainsi, lui qui avait toujours la coiffe militaire adéquate. Il allait souvent emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque et s'asseyant tranquillement dans un grand canapé dans une autre pièce, totalement à son aise, il ne donnait pas l'impression qu'il était un prisonnier. Il restait là pendant des heures à lire, car chaque fois que je repassais toutes les demi-heures pour déposer quelques paperasses il était toujours là en train de lire, sans broncher, tournant doucement les pages. Et je l'observais à l'étage supérieur, sans qu'il me remarque, me surprenant même de lui sourire affectueusement.

Le désir de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de le caresser devenait de plus en plus fort. J'étais rongé de l'intérieur, la sensation de suffoquer me reprenait. J'avais besoin de ressentir son souffle contre mon oreille, de voir son sourire innocent, de le voir mordre sa douce lèvre pendant que son visage se tordait de plaisir et d'entendre sa voix que je n'avais pas entendu depuis si longtemps.

Et ce fut la dernière image que j’eus de cet étranger. Je ne le revis plus depuis ce jour, depuis le jour de l'attaque des moissonneurs à Vancouver. Quatre mois plus tard.

Mais l'image d'un homme dans une armure rouge flamboyante brulait mes pensées.

**Author's Note:**

> 23/09/2012  
> Cette histoire sera certainement traduite en anglais - This story will be certainly translate in english.


End file.
